Un Nuevo Comienzo (Izuku x Momo)
by Hooss
Summary: Los chicos se encuentran en su segundo año en la UA, esta historia no pretende seguir nigun arco argumental de la serie. Una pequeña historia en la Izuku Midoriya (Deku) y Momo Yaoyorozu (Creati), fueron descubriendo sus sentimientos hacia el otro.
1. Chapter 1

Los chicos ya se encontraban en su segundo año en la academia, después de todo lo ocurrido en su primer año, y con la captura de All for One, las cosas se habían calmado un poco, con el retiro de All Migth como héroe profesional, y después de que todos vieran como este le decía a Izuku que el seria el siguiente número 1, ciertamente muchos habían quedado impresionados, hubo grandes discusiones de por qué All Migth había hecho eso y por qué Midoriya era el elegido.

Algunos toda vía recuerdan la pelea entre Bakugo y Izuku y como fueron regañados por Aizawa, después de esos sucesos todo se había calmado, si bien Bakugo seguía sin hablarle a Izuku y viceversa, al menos Izuku ya no era molestado por Bakugo, digamos que fue una especie de tregua entre ellos

Después de obtener sus licencias provisionales y de haber estado trabajando un tiempo como pasante para Sir Nighteye, Izuku y Uraraka se habían distanciado, en un principio este no notaba como su amiga lo evitaba, después de un tiempo el simplemente dejo de darle importancia, ellos no habían peleado ni nada, pero simplemente Uraraka ya no lo veía como su amigo, o al menos esto era lo que él pensaba, ahora rara vez hablaban y cuando lo hacían es porque estaban con Iida en una conversación

**En el presente **

Las chicas se preparaban para salir, el toque de queda que les habían impuesto ahora solo se limitaba a los días en los que tenían clase, solo se aplicaba de lunes a jueves ya que los viernes por la tarde estos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, y con sus licencias provisionales tenían permitido usar sus quirk´s

Las chicas habían quedado para ir a cenar ya que el cumpleaños de Yaoyorozu se acercaba y tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo libre que les daban en sus pasantías con las agencias de héroes profesionales.

Por otro lado nuestro peliverde amigo, salía de su habitación con su traje de héroe, pues esta noche tenía una gala con Sir Nighteye e iría con el junto con Mirio como sus asistentes, bajo pedido se Sir sus trajes recibieron una ligera modificación para que se vieran formales para el evento.

Era un evento para reporteros y medios de comunicación, Sir Nighteye daría una conferencia después de que todos los sucesos con la liga de los villanos y su ahora exlíder All for One estaba preso, así también aclarar la situación en la que su amigo All Migth se encontraba, pues desde su pelea con All for One esta no había sido visto en público otra vez.

"Después de ser bombardeado de preguntas por alrededor de 2 horas Sir, se había retirado del lugar, dejando a Mirio y a Izuku libres por el resto de la noche y hasta el lunes"

Mirio: Entonces chico que harás, con tu tiempo libre

Izuku: No mucho supongo (recordó el cumple años de Yaoyorozu) Ah! Si tengo que comprar el regalo para una amiga para su cumpleaños 17

Mirio: Quieres que te acompañe a buscar, no tengo mucho que hacer hasta mañana

Izuku: Claro, vamos a una librería, ya se lo que comprare

"Los chicos iban saliendo del edifico donde se llevó a cabo la gala para los medios, pues aun era relativamente temprano"

Después de una rato paseando con Mirio encontraron la librería que Izuku buscaba, al entrar una chica lo saludo de una manera muy cálida. (la que atiende la librería le nombrare Akemi)

Akemi: Deku-kun, buenas noches.

Izuku: Akemi-chan buenas. Te presento a mi sempai Mirio Togata

Mirio: Un gusto soy Mirio

Akemi: (la chica sonrió y devolvió el saludo)

Izuku: Akemi, dime, lo consiguieron

Akemi: Aquí está (saco un libro) Primera edición, con dedicatoria y firma del autor.

Izuku: (le di un abrazo) Lo sabía, son los mejores

Mirio: Izuku, que es eso

Izuku: El regalo del que te hablaba

Mirio: Eh! Un libro tan especial, acaso es para tu novia (dándole golpes con el codo)

Izuku: Eh! (sonrojado) No, es una buena amiga, ella me ha ayudado mucho, es una forma de devolverle el favor

Mirio: Entonces la señorita Akemi y tu están saliendo

Akemi: (sonrojada) Eh! no, Deku es mi primo (si me lo invente)

Mirio: Ya veo, en ese caso muchas gracias por ayudarlo

Akemi: Gracias por cuidar de él.

"Ambos chicos se despidieron de Akemi y salieron caminando, toda vía iban con sus trajes de héroe, aunque esos trajes estaban modificados para verse más formales, los chicos iban caminando hasta que algo sonó"

Estomago de Mirio: (grrrrrrrrrrrrr)

Mirio: EH! Creo que tengo hambre, que te parece si vamos a cenar antes de irnos

Izuku: Claro, vamos ahí (señalo un restaurante, sin saber que las chicas estaban adentro)

"Al llegar al restaurante los recibió el anfitrión, al parecer este los conocía por que los había visto en la tele en un par de veces"

Anfitrión: Vaya! A que debemos la presencia de dos grandes Héroes

Mirio: (que estaba más acostumbrado a ese trato) Un gusto, soy Mirio y él es mi amigo Izuku, tenemos hambre (dijo sobándose la cabeza cuando su estómago lo delato)

Anfitrión: Por supuesto caballeros adelante.

"Los chicos iban caminando detrás del anfitrión, al menos hasta que escucharon que alguien les llamo"

Mina: Midoriya!

Izuku: (volteo a ver) Eh! Ashido-san, chicas, buenas noches

Mina: Chicos que hacen aquí

Mirio: Tenemos hambre

Toru: Porque no se sientan con nosotras, apenas vamos a cenar

Anfitrión: Los caballeros gustan acompañar a las señoritas

Izuku: Pero no hay lugar en su mesa.

Anfitrión: No se preocupe por eso (en unos segundos los meseros ya habían acomodado otra mesa, para que los chicos las pudieran acompañar)

"Después de un rato de estar platicando, a los chicos se les sirvió su cena y así todos comieron, después de la cena tomaron un postre y la conversación siguió, un rato después el celular de Mirio sonó y se despido de estos, pues Sir lo llamaba, Izuku pensó en acompañarlo, pero este le dijo que solo era papeleo que él se ocupaba de eso, Izuku le agradeció, y le dijo que el pagaba la cena, Miro acepto y se fue"

Tsuyu: Midoriya-chan, que le paso a tu traje.

Izuku: Eh! a eso, son trajes especiales mandados a hacer por Sir para eventos importantes

Mina: Vaya! Midoriya si que te queda bien.

Izuku: Gracias.

Toru: Midoriya, que es esa bolsa que llevas

Izuku: Eh! a eso es un regalo.

Jirou: Eh! acaso una admiradora (dijo guiñándole el ojo)

Izuku: No, nada de eso (sonrojado) es para Yaoyorozu.

Yaoyorozu: (la chica estaba perdida viendo al peliverde por lo bien que se le veía su traje de Héroe formal) EH! para mí, porque para mí.

Izuku: (apenado #noseapene) Eh! bueno me entere por alguien, que cumplías años el domingo (todas voltearon a ver a Toru que se tapaba el rostro para no ser observada)

Uraraka: (que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación) Que no se supone que ninguno de los chicos sabia.

Momo: Si evite decírselos, para que no me intentaran abrazan, sobre todo Mineta.

Izuku: Lo siento, no te quería molestar

Jirou: No te preocupes Midoriya, para Momo nunca serás una molestia.

Momo: (se sonrojo) Jirou!

Jirou: Hahahaha, lo siento por eso

Mina: Y se puede saber cuál es el regalo

Izuku: Claro, solo si Yaoyorozu lo quiere abrir. (le paso una pequeña caja donde venía el libro, pues este era una edición muy especial, y más rara aun por que el autor jamás firmaba alguno de sus libro)

Momo: Al ver lo que había adentro se quedó impresionada (Izuku le hizo la recomendación de abrirlo) La chica se puso a llorar de la emoción al ver lo que ahí había.

Dedicatoria del Libro: Para la Heroína Momo Yaoyorozu, Creati de parte de su amigo Kōhei Horikoshi y su Amigo Izuku Midoriya, Deku. Firma Kōhei Horikoshi

Momo: (feliz, le dio un gran abrazo a Izuku y un beso en la mejilla, eso hizo que nuestro héroe se sonrojara) Midoriya, como lo conseguiste, como hiciste que lo firmara

Izuku: (les conto una historia de cómo en una noche que estaba patrullando por la ciudad, salvo a una niña de un villano y la llevo a la librería de su prima, desde ahí él se hizo amigo de él y de su prima por lo agradecido que estaba de haber salvado a su más grande tesoro)

Momo: Pero porque, este libro vale una fortuna, no puedo aceptarlo

Izuku: No importa cuánto vale, sé que nadie mejor que tú lo apreciara, además es en forma de agradecimiento por todo lo que me has ayudado.

Uraraka: Eh! ayudado, con qué.

Izuku: Bueno Yaoyorozu es mi amiga más cercana en toda la academia, y me ha ayudado muchas veces a estudiar.

Uraraka: (solo hizo una cara de disgusto al escuchar eso)

"Después de un rato de seguir conversando, ahora todas le preguntaban a Midoriya sobre su trabajo y de su traje nuevo, además de por qué ese libro eran tan importante, así que este procedió a explicarles que ese era el primer libro del autor favorito de Momo, dejando sorprendidas a todas de que el supiera eso"

Mina: Eh! y como sabes eso.

Izuku: Bueno él también es mi autor favorito, una vez que platicábamos, nos pusimos a hablar de sus libros y los dos coincidimos en eso.

Toru: Chicos, acoso están saliendo

Momo: EH! (sonrojada) No, no solo somos buenos amigos

Izuku: SI, Yaoyorozu tiene razón solo somos buenos amigos

Jirou: Por ahora (dijo susurrando)

Izuku: Bueno chicas ya se está haciendo tarde, que les parece si nos vamos

Momo: Si, ya quiere empezar a leer el libro

Izuku: Muy bien, espérenme unos minutos aquí. (este se paró de la mesa y se fue)

Jirou: Eh! vaya sí que se lució, para ser un simple regalo.

Mina: Oye Uraraka, que no se supone que tú eras su mejor amiga.

Uraraka: Lo era tú los has dicho

Toru: Entonces que paso, acaso se pelearon.

Uraraka: Nada, solo dejamos de hablar

Izuku: Bueno chicas que les parece si nos vamos

Mina: Pero toda vía no hemos pagado la cuenta.

Izuku: No se preocupen ya me encargue de eso

Toru: Por que!

Izuku: Por qué no, todos son mis amigas

"Las chicas se adelantaron un poco e Izuku caminaba detrás de ellas como si las escoltara, el chico no había notado que Uraraka iba caminado a su lado, ciertamente el chico dejo de ponerle atención a esta, pues ella siempre lo evitaba"

Uraraka: Deku-kun (era la primera vez en 4 meses que lo llamaba así)

Izuku: (que apenas noto su presencia) Que pasa Uraraka-san (ahora siempre se refería a ella con ese honorifico, pues ya no tenía la confianza de solo llamarla Uraraka)

Uraraka: Acaso tu y Momo están saliendo.

Izuku: EH! No solo somos buenos amigos

Uraraka: Ya veo, y no te gusta.

Izuku: Mmm! No lo sé, últimamente me he sentido diferente estando con ella. Uraraka te puedo preguntar algo, tal vez sea algo tarde pero me gustaría saberlo.

Uraraka: (sabía lo que se venía) Claro, que pasa Deku

Izuku: Que fue lo que hice para que te enojaras con migo.

Uraraka: No estoy enojada contigo.

Izuku: Porque dejamos de ser amigos entonces

Uraraka: No, yo solo…..

Izuku: Esta bien, no quieres hablar lo entiendo, no te molesto mas

"La chica veía con dolor a su amigo, ahora él estaba molesto con ella, ella no le quiso dar una explicación, que le iba a decir, estoy enamorada de ti, por eso deje de hablarte, eso no tiene sentido y luego estaban las palabras del chico, el tal vez sentía algo por Momo y ahora ella le quería revelar sus sentimientos a él, era obvio que el chico la rechazaría"

Y luego estaban los rumores que alguien de la clase 1-B había inventado, que ella e Iida estaban saliendo y habían traicionado los sentimientos de Midoriya, ella e Iida aclararon muchas veces que no estaban saliendo, todos en la clase lo sabían menos Midoriya, que ya los evitaba a estos dos, el hacía eso pensando que ellos eran pareja, y les quería dar su espacio, él fue recibido por el grupo de Todoroki, ahora los amigos de Deku eran Todoroki, Yaoyorozu y Jirou.

Ya no se juntaba con Iida para entrenar, ahora entrenaba con estos y en ocasiones con Kirishima que parecía ser el nuevo mejor amigo de Izuku, dejando a Iida por un lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- Rompiendo Vínculos **

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana, nuestro joven héroe se levantaba para ir a entrenar, como era de costumbre para él, bajo a la cocina para tomar un ligero desayuno para aguanta su arduo entrenamiento, si bien ya no era tan duro como antes, ahora requería de más energía para controlar su poder.

En la cocina se encontró con sus ahora amigos, que estaban desayunando, este los saludo cortes mente, y se dirigió a tomar un plato de cereal, al chico parecía ya no incomodarle hablar con los demás, después de Uraraka le dejara de hablar este se había acercado más a los chicos de su clase y ahora se llevaba bien con todos, bueno casi todos, había sus excepciones como Iida, Uraraka y Bakugo.

"Yaoyorozu fue la primera en entablar conversación con nuestro héroe"

Momo: Midoriya!

Izuku: Que pasa Yaoyorozu

Momo: Te quería agradecer por el libro, de verdad me encanto el regalo.

Izuku: No te preocupes por eso, es algo que quería hacer por ti.

Momo: Pero ¿Por qué?

Izuku: Bueno, ciertamente no hay nadie mejor que tú, para apreciar ese libro

Momo: Muchas gracias.

"Los demás chicos se unieron a la conversación, platicaban de su semana, como les había ido en sus entrenamientos, en sus pasantías, con los deberes, cosas normales para ellos"

Izuku: Chicos nos vemos más tarde, iré a entrenar a la playa

Momo: Mucho cuidado, no te esfuerces demasiado.

Izuku: (he! Se preocupa por mi) (le da una gran sonrisa) Está bien!

Momo: (se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa)

Jirou: Vaya! Parece que la vicepresidenta esta enamo…

Momo: (creo una cinta y le tapó la boca) No sé de lo que hablas.

Jirou: Mmm, mmm, mmm (se quitó la cinta) Un día de estos me vas a matar.

"Izuku iba caminando a la salida de la UA para poder dirigirse a la playa, todo era normal, hasta que alguien lo llamo"

####: Midoriya-kun

Izuku: Eh! A eres tu Iida, que pasa

Iida: Podemos hablar un momento

Izuku: Ahora me dirigía a entrenar, es muy urgente

Iida: Si y no, me gustaría aclarar las cosas contigo.

Izuku: (si bien no estaba enojado con Iida, habían dejado de hablar porque Uraraka siempre estaba con el) Está bien, vamos a sentarnos

"Caminaron unos segundos hasta estar en una banca, ahí también estaba Uraraka, al parecer Iida y ella tenían todo planeado, para poder hablar con el"

Uraraka: Deku-kun, hola

Izuku: Uraraka-san, buenos días, Y bien de que querían hablar.

"Iida y Uraraka le explicaron a Midoriya que todo lo que había escuchado sobre una supuesta relación entre ellos era mentira, que todo lo había inventado un estudiante de la clase 1-B un tal Monoma o al menos eso fue lo que dijo Iida, aunque Izuku no le dio mucha importancia a su explicación ya que habían pasado 4 meses desde que ese rumor había sido esparcido, y hasta ahora se lo querían aclarar"

Izuku: Si eso era todo, me voy para poder entrenar

Iida: Midoriya, que pasa

Izuku: Nada, ya me explicaron todo lo que paso o acaso falta más (pregunto con cierto todo molesto en su cara)

Iida: Y entonces que piensas, volvemos a ser amigos

Izuku: Nunca dejaste de ser mi amigo, solo quise darles su espacio, y ya que nunca me contaron nada, pensé que era cierto lo de su relación.

"Uraraka pensaba que ya habían arreglado todo con el chico, pero el único que hizo un esfuerzo para arreglar las cosas fue Iida, ella solo se quedó sentada viendo como los dos chicos conversaban"

Uraraka: Entonces, ya está todo arreglado (dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Izuku: Si, con Iida ya está todo arreglado, bueno me voy (se despide de Iida) No quisiera que mi presencia molestara a Uraraka-san.

Uraraka: (la chica sintió un llanto ahogarse en el nudo de su garganta)

"El chico se retiró para poder hacer sus entrenamientos, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Iida, pues el chico nunca se había comportado así"

Iida: Uraraka, paso algo entre ustedes para que Midoriya este así.

Uraraka: (le conto como Izuku había tratado de arreglar las cosas con ella, pero esta se quedó callada y no le respondió nada y al parecer el chico se había molestado)

Iida: Sigues pensando que eso es lo mejor.

Uraraka: A que te refieres.

Iida: Crees que hacer a un lado tus sentimientos realmente te acercara a él, después de todo el intento de todo para hablar contigo y tú solo alejabas, creo que él ya se cansó de eso.

"La chica se quedó sentada en la misma banca por horas, pensando en lo que le había dicho Iida, y en la actitud que Izuku había tomado con ella, Izuku no era una mala persona, pero la actitud de Uraraka ciertamente le había hecho pensar que él le molestaba, así que el dejo de intentarlo"

**En la playa**

El chico entrenaba tan duro como siempre para poder controlar su poder, aunque ya había controlado gran parte de él, aún era difícil mantenerlo en pelea al 100% pues se agotada demasiado rápido al pasar la barrera del 70% de su poder, después de todo lo que había ocurrido los meses anteriores, el chico había ganado cierta fama ya que se le conocía como uno de los próximos 3 grandes de la UA y el según expertos el seria el próximo número 1, el siguiente símbolo de la paz.

Eso no había pasado desapercibido por las personas que antes lo habían visto entrenar en esa playa, si bien no era raro que gente fuera a esa playa a ejercitarse, que un héroe con un futuro tan prometedor, entrenara ahí daba mucho de qué hablar, como decirlo, cada que el chico iba a entrenar ahí, un grupo de chicas iba solo para verlo entrenar, digamos que era como su club de fans, o su grupo de animación personal, las primeras veces fue demasiado raro para el chico, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a medida que conocía a las chicas, ya que algunas veces se sentaba a platicar con ellas, las chicas le llevaban regalos, agua, comida, en fin hacían que el chico se sintiera bien, en gran medida fue gracias a ellas que el chico dejo de ser tímido, pero seguía conservando su personalidad amable y sus firmes creencias de seguir los pasos de su mentor.

"De regreso a la academia el chico paso por la misma banca donde había hablado horas antes con sus amigos, se le hizo extraño ver a Uraraka aun sentada en el mismo sitio, por un momento decido pasar de largo e ignorarla, pero él no era así, el sentía la necesidad de ayudar a cualquier persona que lo necesitara, sin importar quien fuera esta"

Izuku: Uraraka que pasa?

Uraraka: Eh! Deku, todo está bien

Izuku: (el chico suelta un gran suspiro) Está bien, me voy, no quiero molestar

Uraraka: (pensaba que otra vez dejo parar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas)

"El chico simplemente se retiró del lugar, para poder ir a darse un baño y comer algo, el chico entro y saludo a sus amigos, los que estaban en la sala común, siguió su camino hacia el elevador para poder llegar a su habitación, al llegar a su habitación, este noto una foto que tenía en su escritorio, una foto donde salía Iida, Uraraka y el, esa foto se la habían tomado la primera vez que salieron a hacer algo juntos, ciertamente esa foto le dolía, ver a sus viejos amigos, con los que ya no pasaba tiempo, porque por culpa de la chica se habían distanciado, el chico solo tomo esa foto, se la quedo viendo por un largo rato, esa foto solo la tenía el, ya que se había tomado con su celular y ella había revelado para tenerla de recuerdo, ya no tenía sentido tenerla, así que decidió tirarla, al cesto de la basura que estaba a un lado de su escritorio.

El chico se fue a duchar para después bajar a comer algo, antes de salir de su habitación, el chico tomo la foto para quitarle el marco que tenía, esa foto ya no la quería tener el, pero se la daría a alguno de sus amigos que la quisiera, si es que toda vía querían guardar algún recuerdo con él.

El chico sabía que tenía que cerrar ese ciclo en su vida, si bien que su mejor amiga dejara de hablarle, para luego ignorarlo y evitarlo todo lo que podía, al chico le dolía, pero si esa era la decisión de la chica el la iba a respetar, además tenía que poner en orden sus sentimientos, pues estaba claro que él estaba sintiendo algo por cierta chica pelinegra de su salón, no sabía si era algo como su antigua amistad, algo de mejores amigos o si en verdad sería un enamoramiento, pero antes de intentarlo tenía que aclarar todo con cierta castaña.

**En la sala de estar**

Izuku: Chicos, alguno de ustedes ha visto a Uraraka, tengo que hablar con ella

Momo: (algo celosa) D-d-de que tienen que hablar.

Izuku: Tengo que darle algo que es de ella

Iida: Midoriya, acaso vas a intentar arreglar las cosas con ella.

Momo: (se puso tensa al escuchar eso, pues ella sabía de los sentimientos de la castaña hacia el peliverde)

Izuku: (con un gran suspiro) No, ya no tiene caso, lo intente de todas las formas posibles, solo quiero darle algo, ella sabrá qué hacer con eso.

Mina: Midoriya

Izuku: Que pasa Ashido-san

Mina: Uraraka subió a su habitación hace unos minutos

Izuku: Gracias, iré a hablar con ella

"Justo cuando el chico se iba a ir, alguien lo tomo del brazo, para sorpresa de los demás, pues jamás habían visto actuar a la chica de esa forma, bueno hubo alguien que no se sorprendió del todo, ya que ella sabía cómo se sentía su amiga con respecto al peliverde"

Izuku: Yaoyorozu, que pasa?

Momo: (nerviosa) T-t-te gu-gustaria leer el libro conmigo.

Izuku: (con una gran sonrisa) Me encantaría, te parece si lo leemos después de la cena

Momo: (sonrojada) Está bien

"El chico se fue a el piso de las chicas para poder hablar con la que antes era su amiga"

Jirou: (susurrándole a Momo) Así que leer un libro

Momo: Eh! (sorprendida)

Jirou: (seguía susurrando) Si no tomas la iniciativa, te lo van a quitar

Momo: (sonrojada) No-no-no es lo que piensas, solo quiero leer el libro

Jirou: Y acaso no podías hacerlo sola, además todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hiciste

Momo: (nerviosa) N-n-no me importa

"El chico ya había llegado a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, así que decidió tocar, pero nadie le respondía, toco una vez más, pero nadie respondía, así que decidió decir quién era

Izuku: Uraraka-san, soy Midoriya, podemos hablar un segundo

Uraraka: Deku (la chica corrió a la puerta para abrirla) Que pasa

Izuku: Podemos hablar un momento, en privado.

Uraraka: Cla-claro pasa (el chico entro a la habitación)

Izuku: Bueno quería darte esto (le muestra la foto) es de la primera vez que salimos los 3 juntos lo recuerdas

Uraraka: S-sí, lo recuerdo

Izuku: Tenía pensado tirarla a la basura, solo me trae buenos recuerdos, y me hace acordarme que ya no somos amigos, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella

Uraraka: Po-p-orque me la das.

Izuku: Bueno nuestra amistad hace mucho tiempo que termino, lo cual me duele, pero fue una decisión que tu tomaste y la respeto

Uraraka: (empieza a llorar)

Izuku: Sabes, yo estaba enamorado de ti, tenía pensado invitarte a salir después de los exámenes de licencias provisionales, pero desde ese entonces tu empezaste a evitarme y luego me entere que tu e Iida estaban saliendo, ahí sentí que mi corazón se destrozó, pero bueno si era cierto o no, no podía decirles nada, ya que ustedes merecían ser felices, me hubiera gustado conservar nuestra amistad

Uraraka: Deku-kun (decía llorando)

Izuku: No quiero que pienses que estoy enojado contigo, créeme, jamás podría estar enojado contigo, desde el primer día que te conocí en la entrada de la UA, me enamore de ti, quien diría que estaríamos en el mismo curso y que seriamos buenos amigos, que fuimos buenos amigos (empieza a llorar)

Uraraka: (aun llorando) Deku yo, lo-lo siento.

Izuku: (secándose las lágrimas) No te preocupes, como te dije no estoy enojado, pero al menos quería decirte todo lo que sentía aunque ya no seamos amigos puedes contar con migo para lo que necesites, al fin y al cabo estaremos en el mismo curso 2 años más, al menos intentar llevarnos bien

"Izuku se levanta para irse de la habitación de Uraraka, la chica no dijo nada, como cada que el chico intentaba arreglar las cosas con ella, el chico nunca supo porque ella le dejo de hablar, y después de tanto tiempo ya no le importaba la razón, el solo quería cerrar ese ciclo es su vida"

"_**Despedirse de alguien que es importante para ti, siempre es muy duro, pero a veces es mejor avanzar, a seguirse haciendo daño"**_

El chico se fue a su habitación, con una carga menos, sentía como si se hubiera librado de un peso muy grande para él, tenía que superar eso, y poder ponerle atención a la persona que había captado su atención en los últimos meses, pues ella había sido de gran ayuda para él, pues ella lo apoyo en el tiempo que el chico estuvo deprimido y él le estaba sumamente agradecido con eso, si bien no sabía si compartían sentimientos mutuos, al menos él quería verla feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – ¿Amigos?**

Izuku aún se sentía mal por todo lo que había pasado, se sentía extraño al recordar todo lo que dijo, en otras circunstancias, haber dicho lo que dijo significa que se él estaba declarando, como muchas veces pensó hacerlo, pero por miedo nunca lo hizo, el chico realmente perdió el apetito, decidió irse a su habitación, a pensar en lo que había pasado, algo le seguía molestando.

Otra vez intento arreglar las cosas con la chica, y que hizo esta, quedarse callada y solo escuchar, como siempre que lo intentaba arreglar, la chica nuca le dijo un porque, nuca le dio una razón, simplemente se alejó de él, por mucho tiempo pensó que se debía a la supuesta relación que tenía con Iida, pero si no había relación, entonces que fue lo que paso.

**Habitación de Izuku**

El chico entro en su habitación, se sentía realmente mal por todo lo que había pasado, y a la vez se sentía aliviado, por al menos el haber aclarado las cosas con la chica, se recostó en su cama y se puso sus audífonos para intenta dormir un poco, el reproductor de música le jugó una mala pasada al poner una canción que ciertamente lo deprimía más. (XXXTENTACION - "Changes")

"Vio el la hora en su móvil, realmente no era tarde, eran alrededor de las 4, así que decidió dormir un poco, con forme pasaban las canciones, mas sueño le iba dando"}

Ahora fue el turno de su subconsciente de jugarle una broma pesada, por lo que el chico recuerda en sus sueños, se veía el de grande, alrededor de unos 25 años, es lo que pudo calcular, su sorpresa fue tal, él estaba parado en el altar de una iglesia, mientras sus padrinos le decían que se calmara. (Iida y Bakugo) justo en el momento que iba a ver la persona con la que él estaba a punto de casarse, solo escucho una voz en su cabeza que decía lo siento Deku-kun"

Durmió alrededor de 4 horas, su estómago le impidió que lo siguiera haciendo por más tiempo, pues no había comido nada en la tarde, así que decidió darse una rápida ducha para bajar a comer algo.

Eran alrededor de las 8:30 de la noche cuando el chico bajo a la cocina, que para su sorpresa casi no había nadie, solo estaban algunos cuantos de sus compañeros, por lo que escucho, las chicas se fueron con Mina a una fiesta y algunos chicos las acompañaron.

El chico decidió cocinarse algo ligero para la cena, después de unos minutos su cena ya es taba lista, el chico se sentó en la mesa para poder comer, el no esperaba encontrase con nadie ahí, fue una desagradable sorpresa encontrarse con Uraraka, que iba saliendo del ascensor, al parecer la chica había estado llorando por un buen rato, pues tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, por un momento quiso preguntarle, que había pasado, hasta que recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde, él no pensaba que a la chica le hubiera afectado tanto la plática que tuvieron.

"Decidió irse a sentar a la sala, pues no quería estar en el mismo lugar que la chica, así que para distraerse un poco se puso a ver una película, ciertamente ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba viendo, ya que no le estaba poniendo atención, el chico estaba en su mundo pensando, al parecer su mala costumbre de murmurar había desaparecido, ahora cada que estaba pensando en algo, cerraba los ojos y ponía sus manos por detrás de la cabeza, él fue sacado de sus pensamientos hasta que escucho una voz, que le alegraba el día, cada que la escuchaba"

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado en el sillón y le hablaba, creo que fue hasta la tercera vez que escucho su nombre, que salió de sus pensamientos

####: Midoriya.

####: Midoriya

####: Midoriya

Izuku: (sanito como alguien le tocaba el hombro)

####: Midori…

Izuku: Yaoyorozu, perdón, estaba perdido es mis pensamientos

Momo: Perdón por molestarte, es que te llame 3 veces y no me contestabas, pensé que tal vez estabas dormido.

"Todo esto era observado, por una castaña que estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo su cena"

Izuku: Tú nunca serás una molestia.

Momo: (sonrojada) Gra-gracias

Izuku: Al parecer casi todos los chicos salieron, pensé que te habías ido con las chicas

Momo: Que ya no lo recuerdas

Izuku: (nervioso) Recordar que

Momo: Lo que hablamos en la tarde (hace un puchero)

Izuku: (nota eso y se acerca a su oído para susurrarle) Te ves hermosa cuando haces eso.

Momo: (sonrojada, solo volteo la cara para que no viera su sonrojo) Gra-gracias

Izuku: Claro que no lo olvide, yo también quiero leer ese libro contigo

Momo: En-enserio (con estrellitas en los ojos)

Izuku: (aún se veía algo deprimido)

"La chica noto la manera extraña en la que actuaba el chico, ella se había acostumbrado a su presencia y notaba cuando algo andaba mal en el"

Momo: Se encuentra todo bien, te ves algo triste

Izuku: (sorprendido) Vaya, al parecer ya no te puedo ocultar nada

Momo: Sabes que no, por algo soy tu mejor amiga

Izuku: Y me alegro de que así sea, te debo mucho por todo lo que me has ayudado

Momo: (se recostó en su hombro) Me contrarias lo que te pasa

"Los chicos se percataron de la presencia de cierta castaña, que al parecer había estado presente en toda la conversación de estos"

Izuku: Bueno nada importante la verdad, que te parece si mejor vamos a leer el libro

Momo: (la chica entienda a lo que se refería y de quien se trataba) Claro vamos a mi habitación 

"Izuku le dio su mano a esta para que se levantara del sillón, aunque la chica se sonrojo por eso, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tomar su mano, los chicos se fueron tomados de la mano hasta el ascensor, hasta que el chico se disculpó por no haberla soltado, ambos se sonrojaron y no dijeron nada, hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica"

**Habitación de Yaoyorozu **

"Los chicos entraron en la habitación de Yaoyorozu y se sentaron en la cama de esta, bueno el chico se sentía como si estuviera en su habitación, así que decidió recostarse en la cama, a la chica no le molestaba eso, pues ella hacia lo mismo cuando iba al cuarto de su amigo"

Momo: Y bien, quieres hablar de lo que paso.

Izuku: (con una sonrisa) Real mente no te puedo ocultar nada

Momo: (con un puchero) No te voy a obligar si no quieres

Izuku: Sabes que no es eso

Momo: Toda vía sientes algo por ella

Izuku: Sentir algo por ella, significaría que me importa, y la verdad es que ya no me interesa

Momo: (la chica volteo a verlo y puso su mano sobre el pecho del chico) Estas bien

Izuku: Si, y eso te lo debo a ti, más que a nadie, en ese entonces ni siquiera éramos amigos, y aun así hiciste todo por ayudarme (susurro muy bajo) *por eso me enamore de ti*

Momo: Que dijiste

Izuku: Quieres saber lo que paso

Momo: Si, así podría ayudarte (la chica le sonrió y este se sonrojo)

Izuku: Le conté todo, todo lo que sentía, como me había enamorado de ella desde que la vi, lo feliz que era cuando vi que estábamos en el mismo curso, lo feliz que fui cuando se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, le dije que tenía pensando invitarla a salir después de los exámenes de licencias provisionales (el chico le conto absolutamente todo, el chico no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas al recordar lo que paso)

"La chica hizo que este se recostara en su regazo para que dejara de llorar, y mientras le acariciaba su peliverde cabello el chico se quedó dormido, la chica no pudo evitar sonreírle, pues el chico ya le había dicho en alunas ocasiones que este se sentía protegido estando con ella, quien pensaría que el siguiente símbolo de la paz necesita alguien que lo proteja de el mismo"

Pasaron así alrededor de 1 hora, hasta que el chico se despertó y vio a una pelinegra, que estaba dormida, la chica toda vía tenía su mano en el cabello del chico, ese solo sonrió levemente para poderse parar sin despertarla

"El chico le susurro en el oído para ver si esta respondía, Momo, Momo-chan, Momo-chan te ves hermosa cuando duermes"

La chica se empezó a sonrojar por lo que le había dicho el peliverde, él lo noto y decidió molestarla un poco

Izuku: Podría pasar toda la noche observándote

Momo: (se sonrojaba aún mas)

Izuku: Como me hubiera encantado conocerte a ti primero, así tal vez (se le acerca al oído y le susurra) Gracias por todo lo que haz echo por mi eres la mejor, y ya que estas despierta que te parece si leemos el libro.

Momo: EH! (sonrojada y nerviosa) Lo sabias, sabias que estaba despierta

Izuku: (le sonrió) Te conozco muy bien, solo con ver tu rostro lo supe

Momo: (con un puchero) Eres un tonto (le da un pequeño golpe en el pecho)

Izuku: (fingiendo) HA! Mi corazón, no lo soporta (se tira a la cama)

Momo: (la chica no se aguanta la risa)

Izuku: También eres hermosa cuando sonríes

"Los chicos se recostaron juntos a leer el libro mientras Izuku lo sostenía, Momo estaba recargada en su hombro, en realidad solo estaban haciendo eso, leer un libro, eso era algo normal para ellos, ya que para sorpresa de ambos tenían los mismos gustos en cuanto a literatura se trataba"

Después de un rato ya se habían cansado de leer, así que solo se pusieron a platicar, como le había ido a Izuku en la gala, como le iba en sus pasantías, como se llevaba con sus compañeros de la agencia de héroes, como era Sir

Por la ventana pudieron observar que estaba comenzando a llover, bueno no era algo raro ya que estaban en época de lluvias, lo raro fue que parecía casi una tormenta, no le prestaron gran importancia, hasta que se empezaron a ver rayos cosa que hizo que sonaran truenes, había algo a lo que nuestra heroína le tenía más miedo que a reprobar una materia y esto era el sonido que producían los rayos, ya era tarde por la noche alrededor de las 01:00 am por lo que Izuku debía regresar a su habitación

Izuku: Creo que debería irme, ya es tarde

Momo: (asustada) S-si

Izuku: Estas bien

Momo: S-si (en eso se escucha un trueno y la chica se abraza al chico para sentirse protegida)

Izuku: Le-le tienes miedo a los truenes

Momo: Cla-cla-claro que no, que te hace pensar eso (pum! Otro trueno, cosa que hace que la chica hunda su rostro en el pecho del chico)

Izuku: Qui-quieres que me quede contigo, hasta que pase la tormenta

Momo: (con lágrimas en sus ojos) Harías eso por mi

Izuku: (se recuesta en la cama y le susurra al oído) Daria mi vida con tal de protegerte

Momo: (Se abraza a él usando su pecho como almohada) Así me siento más protegida

Izuku: (acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra le envolvía la cintura)

"Así estuvieron un largo tiempo hasta que por fin dejo de llover, las cosas ya se habían calmado afuera, así que el chico pensó que sería mejor irse a su habitación"

Izuku: Momo-chan, estas despierta

Momo: Si, no podía dormir por los truenos

Izuku: Creo que sería mejor que me….

"La chica se subió a su regazo quedando cara a cara, el chico junto su frente con la de ella, lo que le indicaba que no le incomodaba estar así, haciendo su abrazo más fuerte, el chico la tomo por la cintura y ambos se recostaron sobre sus hombros"

Momo: Izuku, por que no te quedas, no quiero dormir sola esta noche

Izuku: Momo-chan, estas segura de eso, que pasa si alguien se entera

Momo: Les podemos dec….

"La chica fue callada, esta entro en estado de shock, el chico la estaba besando, aquel del quien ella estaba enamorada la estaba besando, ella pensaba que el chico seguía enamorado de Uraraka, y por eso jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos"

Izuku: Lo-lo siento, pero te vez tan hermosa que no puedo evitarlo

"Ahora fue el turno de la chica de besarlo a él, y susurrarle en su odio"

Momo: Ella no te merece, no merece todo lo que haz echo por ella (su voz se empezaba a quebrar, queriendo llorar)

Izuku: (la tomo de la barbilla para verla a los ojos) Lo sé, por eso estoy feliz de poder haberte encontrado, no sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras apoyándome (le dio un bese, lleno de amor) Sé que es un poco tarde, pero te gustaría salir mañana conmigo

Momo: (le da un pequeño beso en la nariz) Me encantaría

"Así nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir, la chica durmió sobre el chico usándolo como almohada y este la tomaba de la cintura de forma protectora, para que nada la pudiera alejar de el"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo Anterior**

"La chica fue callada, esta entro en estado de shock, el chico la estaba besando, aquel del quien ella estaba enamorada la estaba besando, ella pensaba que el chico seguía enamorado de Uraraka, y por eso jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos"

Izuku: Lo-lo siento, pero te vez tan hermosa que no puedo evitarlo

"Ahora fue el turno de la chica de besarlo a él, y susurrarle en su odio"

Momo: Ella no te merece, no merece todo lo que haz echo por ella (su voz se empezaba a quebrar, queriendo llorar)

Izuku: (la tomo de la barbilla para verla a los ojos) Lo sé, por eso estoy feliz de poder haberte encontrado, no sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras apoyándome (le dio un bese, lleno de amor) Sé que es un poco tarde, pero te gustaría salir mañana conmigo

Momo: (le da un pequeño beso en la nariz) Me encantaría

"Así nuestros héroes se fueron a dormir, la chica durmió sobre el chico usándolo como almohada y este la tomaba de la cintura de forma protectora, para que nada la pudiera alejar de el"

**Capitulo Actual**

Se puede ver a dos personas que están durmiendo abrazados, una de ellas es nuestro querido héroe que está siendo utilizado como almohada por su mejor amiga Yaoyorozu, Izuku fue el primero en despertar, se sonrojo un poco al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, pero también el ver a Momo dormido era algo que la hacía ver hermosa, esto no paso desapercibido por el chico que decidió molestar un poco a su amiga

"Izuku la abrazo más fuertemente y se hizo el dormido para ver si Momo despertaba, por acto reflejo la chica hizo más fuerte su abrazo hacia Izuku, el chico pudo notar una suave presión que chocaba con su pecho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al saber que era lo que estaba chocando con el"

Izuku: Momo-chan, hay que despertar

Momo: 5 minutos mas

Izuku: Bueno tal vez invite a salir a Mina, ya que mi cita se quedara a dormir

Momo: Ya me levante!

Izuku: (se rio de ella) Buenos días dormilona

Momo: (con puchero) Vete con Mina

Izuku: (se levanta de la cama) Bueno iré a ver si ya está despi…

Momo: (lo abraza por la espalda) Tonto (con unas lágrimas en sus ojos)

Izuku: (le da un beso en la frente) Solo estaba jugando

Momo: (abrazada a su pecho) No lo hagas por favor

Izuku: (ahora le da un beso en los labios) Sabes que jamás te haría daño, que te parece si bajamos a desayunar.

Momo: (sonrojada) Está bien

"Los chicos bajaran a la sala común, solo que había algo, iban tomados de la mano, tal vez para ellos no era extraño, pero si para todos los que lo vieron, pues toda la clase estaba ahí, y cuando digo toda, solo faltaban ellos en la sala, todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que vieron, pues para todos ellos, Midoriya estaba enamorado de Uraraka y pensaban que a Momo le gustaba Todoroki"

En un principio así era, o al menos eso era lo que Yaoyorozu pensaba, que ella estaba enamorada de Todoroki, pero eso se debía a la forma en la que la había ayudado cuando les tocó enfrentar a Aizawa, ciertamente era más una admiración y un respeto que amor, eso lo descubrió ella misma, ya que la actitud fría del chico hacia todos, no la ayudaba en nada.

En cambio la actitud cálida y amable del chico tímido del salón, la hacía sentir algo, pero no comprendía que era, pues rara vez hablaba con el chico, más allá de los entrenamientos, pues ella también pensaba que Izuku y Uraraka estaban enamorados mutuamente, y tenía razón, pero gracias a la actitud que tomo Uraraka después de los exámenes de licencias provisionales, ella e Izuku pudieron acercarse más.

**Flash Back **

Izuku se encontraba entrenando, en el gimnasio de la UA, ya llevaba casi 4 horas entrenando intensamente sin parar ni siquiera para tomar agua, Momo lo había visto entrenar cuando empezó, así que no le dio tanta importancia, solo era Midoriya entrenando el chico siempre era igual de energético cuando de entrenar se trataba, después de un rato la chica volvió al gimnasio porque había olvidado una de sus libretas ya habían pasado casi 3 horas desde que esta se había ido e Izuku seguía igual entrenando, de la misma manera como si acabara de empezar, pero había algo raro en la cara del chico, estaba llorando, esto llamo la atención de Momo que se quedó observándolo para ver si todo estaba bien con el

Después de 10 minutos de estarlo observando, el chico paro, tomando sus rodillas con las manos para tomar aire, solo para desplomarse unos segundos después, Momo al ver esto corrió a ayudarlo, no estaba inconsciente, estaba agotado, no se podía mover, había dejado salir toda su frustración hasta que ya no pudo dar mas

Momo lo ayudo a llegar a las gradas del gimnasio para que se pudiera recostar y recuperar el aliento, esa fue la primera vez que ellos hablaron como amigos, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba con él, y por qué estaba tan deprimido y estaba llorando, Izuku le conto todo como si dos mejores amigos estuvieran conversando

Sobra decir que Momo fue de gran ayuda para que nuestro héroe no se deprimiera, ella hacia lo imposible por acercarse al chico, se aseguraba de que fuera bien en clase, de que comiera bien, que entrenara, lo cuidaba de que hiciera alguna tontería como entrenar hasta desmallarse o tal vez algo peor, con eso en mente ella evitaba dejarlo solo mucho tiempo, las únicas veces que no estaba con él era cuando iban a dormir, en eso la habían ayudado Todoroki y Kirishima para asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

También gracias a ella supo lo que era sentirse querido, encontró un grupo nuevo de amigos, se pudo acercar a todos sus compañeros, ya podía hablar con las chicas sin sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso, la única que lo hacía ponerse así era Yaoyorozu

Así después de 3 meses en que los chicos estuvieron ciudadano de el, el chico por fin pudo ser el mismo, bueno con un ligero cambio, el chico tímido había desaparecido, ese rasgo de él solo lo sacaba Momo, el otro cambio más notable fue la manera en que se distancio de Iida y Uraraka, los únicos que sabían lo que había pasado eran Kirishima, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu, por petición de el, les pidió que no dijeran nada para evitar problemas en la clase, aunque la relación de Momo con Uraraka se había enfriado un poco, por como Uraraka jugado con el chico.

**Fin del Flash back**

Mina: Eh! chicos que hacen tomados de las manos (les pregunto a Izuku y Momo)

Izuku: (apenado) Bueno, no lo se

Momo: (sonrojada, se acordó no que habían aclarado sus sentimientos, mas allá de unos cuantos besos)

Toru: Ya son novios!

Momo: Toda vía no

Tsuyu: Toda vía? Entonces lo van a ser pronto. Kero!

Izuku: (empezó a murmurar, la únicas palabras que se le entendieron fueron) Besamos, cita

Mina: EH! Así que van a tener una cita

Izuku: (salió de sus pensamientos) Eh! a si, la invite a salir y dijo que si

Toru: Espera creo que escuche, nos besamos

Momo: (desvió la mirada para que no notaran su sonrojo)

Kaminari: Ahora que lo pienso, Midoriya no llego a do…..

Jirou: (lo pincho con uno de sus conectores)

Kaminari: (gritando) AH! Por qué hiciste eso

Jirou: Porque eres un idiota que no puede mantener cerrada la boca

Kaminari: (por un momento pensó lo que iba a decir) Midoriya a qué hora llegaste a tu habitación anoche

Izuku: (rascándose la cabeza por detrás) Este, bueno yo, no-no-no dormí en mi habitación

Iida: Midoriya-kun, sabes que no puedes estar fuera de la escuela sin avisar

Izuku: Bueno no estaba fuera de la escuela, solo dormí en otro sitio

Jirou: (no pensaba que su amiga fuera tan idiota como para que lo dejara dormir en su habitación) Y en donde dormiste si se puede saber

Izuku: (sálvame Superman) Bueno yo, yo dormí en.

Momo: (por fin se calmó) Se quedó dormido leyendo un libro con migo, así que le hice un futon para que durmiera en el suelo

Izuku: (lo que más le preocupaba era un regaño de Iida, que seguramente le diría a Aizawa) Iida yo.

Iida: Muy bien si es como dice Yaoyorozu-san, no hay problema, solo evita ser una molestia para ella

Jirou: Vamos Iida, Midoriya jamás será una molestia para Mmmmm-mmm-mmm

Momo: (le tapa la boca con una cinta que creo) Tal vez el no, pero tu si lo eres, con razón te llevas tan bien con Kaminari

Jirou: (se destapa la boca) MALDICION! Un día de estos, en serio vas a matarme

"Los chicos evitaron el interrogatorio, Iida sorprendentemente no se había enojado, eso gracias a que Momo era la vicepresidente, y el sabia, bueno al menos él pensaba que su amiga, no se dejaría llevar por una situación así, los chicos fueron a desayunar algo ligero para, Midoriya le recordó a Momo lo que harían esa tarde (7w7) ches mal pensados"

Izuku: Momo-chan

Todos: EH! MOMO-CHAN

Mina: Desde cuando ustedes son tan cercanos

Izuku: No lo se, después de las licencias provisionales creo

Uraraka: (/3)

Momo: Que pasa Izuku

Todos: IZUKU!

Momo: Chicos por dios, supérenlo (una aura oscura salía de ella, así que todos decidieron salir del comedor)

Izuku: (le dijo al odio) Recuerda que tienes una cita, o le tengo que pedir a Mina que salga conmigo

Momo: (sonrojada) EH!

Mina: (chismosa #1 de la UA, escucho todo, corrió y abrazo a Izuku) Entonces Midoriya, a qué hora es nuestra cita (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Momo: (furiosa) MINA! Él tiene una cita con migo (lo libreo del abrazo, y le dio un ligero beso en los labios)

Mina: EH lo be….. (le tapa la boca igual que a Jirou)

Momo: Si le dices a alguien, olvídate de que te ayude a estudiar, tal vez las clases de recuperación con Aizawa te hagan cambiar de opinión

Mina: Mhmhmhm hmhmhhm (le hace el seña de OK con la mano)

Momo: Muy bien, eso era lo que pensaba

Mina: (se destapa la boca) Me ayudaras a estudiar (con ojitos de perro)

Momo: Mientras mantengas tu promesa, no quiero que los chicos armen otro alboroto

"Mina salió corriendo de ahí para evitar la mirada furiosa de Momo, si bien sus ganas de contarle a alguien eran enormes, en cuanto estudiar se refiere no hay nadie mejor que Momo para que te ayude, incluso con la ayuda de Momo, Mina aprobaba con facilidad los exámenes y eso ya era un logro, así que mejor decidió callar por el bien de su futuro"

**Time Skip 2:00 pm, Sala común de los dormitorios Clase 1-A**

Podemos ver a un joven héroe muy bien arreglado, esperando a sus cita para poder irse de ahí, pues los chicos ya lo habían empezado a molestar, incluso Mina se había unido a los chicos para molestarlo, hasta que Izuku uso su arma secrete (7w7)

Izuku: Ashido-san

Mina: Si (dice sonriendo)

Izuku: Crees que Momo-chan te ayude a estudiar, si le digo que me estaban molestando con ella.

Mina: (empieza a sudar frio) Ya cállense idiotas, dejen de molestarlo, si Yaoyorozu no me ayuda a estudiar, yo misma los desintegro con mi acido

"Los 4 tontos que molestaban a Izuku salieron corriendo de ahí, solo con la idea de poder ser alcanzados por el ácido de Mina, les provocaba terror, pues recordaron que con un par de gotas de su acido, el cinturón de Aoyama se había desecho sin ningún problema, quienes eran estos 4 se preguntaran, eran Mineta, Kaminari, Kirishima y Sero"

Momo observaba sonriente de como Izuku había amenazado a Mina, le pareció tierno que no le importará llamarla Momo-chan delante de los demás, aunque después vio algo que ciertamente la molesto.

Uraraka: Deku-kun, podemos hablar un momento

Izuku: (soltando un gran suspiro) Claro que pasa

Uraraka: Podría ser en privado

Izuku: (le pensó un momento, no podía negarse, necesitaba que alguien lo salvara) Cla..

Momo: Izuku, ya estoy lista para irnos

Izuku: Momo-chan, este lo siento Uraraka-san, pero no puedo hacerla esperar, lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

Uraraka: (triste) Está bien, que se diviertan.

"Momo e Izuku salieron de los dormitorios de la UA pero iban tomados de las manos, a estos no les importo que alguien los viera, total no tenían que explicar nada a nadie, y si alguien de sus amigos preguntaba ya se les ocurrirá algo"


End file.
